Bubbles and Clouds
by evafan24
Summary: Shikamaru's spot has become invaded by Amaiko, a girl who's obsessed with blowing bubbles. She has a trick up her sleeve that he doesn't know about. What could it be? ShikamaruXOC Shikamaru belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and OC belongs to me. Drabble...


Shikamaru, at age nine, yawned boredly as he sat on his favorite hilltop to watch clouds. He let out a small yawn watching the clouds slowly pass by.

'I wish I was a cloud.' he thought. He twitched when he noticed a bubble float by.

'Amaiko-chan's here...' he thought before opening his eyes.

"Hey Pineapple-head!" squealed a happy Amaiko.

Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh and sat up from his spot. He always saw Amaiko as a childish, hyperactive and sometimes troublesome girl. Yet, he didn't find her too troublesome like he found most women. He hated to admit, but her innocence and naive personality made her look cute on the occasion.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Um, about thirty eight times why?" he twitched.

'She's been keeping track? Troublesome girl...'

"Never mind..."

Amaiko shrugged and took out some bubble soap from her pocket and a bubble blower. She placed her mouth on the straw and began blowing small bubbles. The problem was, she couldn't make them big enough. They just kept popping before they could even reach the air.

Shikamaru felt some of the soap on his face as the bubbles popped. He wiped the soap off his face and looked at her. She pouted and sat on her knees. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was pouting.

"I can't make the bubbles big enough." she whined.

Shikamaru snatched the straw and took the soap along with it.

"Hey give that back!"

"Here, I'll show you..."

He put the straw on his mouth and blew big bubbles. Amaiko stared at him in awe as they flew in the air.

"Their so big!"

She giggled and began popping the bubbles like crazy. He couldn't help but smile a bit. He handed her the straw and she looked at him confused.

"Aren't you gonna take it?" he asked.

She began blushing a little fiddling with her fingers.

"[1D-demo, you put your mouth on that..."

"Yeah, so?"

"...It's an indirect kiss." she trailed off blushing a bit.

His eyes widened a bit before shaking off a faint blush on his cheeks. "Don't say stupid stuff like that. You make it sound perverted..."

He blew a huge bubble, and Amaiko stared in awe. "How[2sugoi!" she trailed off looking at them fly in the sky.

They laid back on the grass afterwards looking at the dark blue sky.

"You know...bubbles are a lot like clouds. They're empty, and really pretty."

"Now that you mention it, you're about as empty headed as them too." She pouted puffing out her cheeks as he smirked.

"[3Urusai, you indirect kisser!" she said.

He scowled while blushing and turning away. "It was not an indirect kiss. That wasn't even a real kiss."

Amaiko turned away for a moment, looking at the ground with a sad expression.

'Yeah, guess he would never want to kiss me...'

Her thoughts were cut off short when Shikamaru had lightly cupped her chin pulling her into a quick butterfly kiss.

Kissu...

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he pulled away.

"W-what was that for?"

"I was showing you what a real kiss was. It wasn't as troublesome as I thought it'd be..." he trailed off blushing a bit.

She couldn't help but smile in return.

"Was that your first...?" she trailed off in a nervous tone.

He turned to her before nodding blushing a bit.

"I didn't mind sharing my first kiss with you."

She smiled and took out another bottle of soap and a straw to blow out of. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have two of those? If you didn't want to share in the first place, you could have given me the extra one."

She shook her head looking up at the sky while blowing a bubble. "I wanted to kiss you...letting you use mine was part of the plan."

He looked at her in disbelief. 'She had planned this the entire time?'

She giggled spinning on her toes in a circle, blowing bubbles into the air again. He layed on his back smiling at Amaiko.

'I guess she's not as empty headed as the bubbles or the clouds...'

[1Demo-But

[2Sugoi-Awesome, cool

[3Urashi-Shut up


End file.
